


Not Quite Fast but Certainly Furious

by cheezybananaz



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Office Sex, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz
Summary: Erik likes to distract Charles at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [core competencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047053) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Erik likes the thrill, and so do I. :B  
> Thanks annejumps for writing the fic!


End file.
